wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video)
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing is the twenty-ninth Wiggles DVD by The Wiggles. It features re-recorded and original songs. Song List # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # Dr. Knickerbocker # A Sailor Went to Sea / Hornpipe # Old Dan Tucker # One Finger, One Thumb # The Shimmie Shake # The Fairy Dance # Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) # Swedish Rhapsody # La Bamba # I Drive The Big Red Car # (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop # Follow the Leader # Tales of the Vienna Woods # To Have A Tea Party # The Mooche # First in Line # Swinging On A Swing # Country Garden # We're All Friends Promo Pictures TheWigglesandLeoSayer.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture 84_The-Wiggles.gif|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesinBeatlesClothes.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in Beatles clothes YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of song title TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #4 YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture6.jpg|Leo Sayer in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture7.jpg|Leo giving thumbs up in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 of song title DrKnickerbocker-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Dr Knickerbocker" Hornpipe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hornpipe" Hornpipe-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina, Clare and Emily Hornpipe-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sailor Caterina Hornpipe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sailor Clare Hornpipe-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sailor Emily OldDanTucker-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben Murray in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare Field in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture5.jpg|Troy, Murray, Jeff and Sam in "Old Dan Tucker" promo picture OldDanTucker-PromoPicture6.jpg|Troy, Murray, Jeff and Sam OldDanTucker-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShakePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture2.jpg|Sam in promo picture of "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture6.jpg|Emily McGlynn in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture7.jpg|Emily McGlynn in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture8.jpg|Holly McGlinchy in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture9.jpg|Holly McGlinchy in promo picture #3 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture10.jpg|Clare in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture11.jpg|Clare in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture13.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson Les Paul guitar in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheWigglesinUNICEFPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in UNICEF promo picture OneFinger,OneThumb-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" TheMooche-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Mooche" PaulandAntonioField.jpg|Paul and Antonio Field Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture.jpg|Sailor Antonio AnthonyandAntonioFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Antonio Anthony,AntonioandFernando.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Fernandito Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam, Wags, Adrian and Caterina Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in sailor suit Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina and Clare (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Adrian and Ben (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture8.jpg|Ben FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Fernandito (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mario (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture10.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture11.jpg|Sam dancing LaBamba-PromoPicture.jpg|"La Bamba" LaBamba-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray holding Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing accordion LaBamba-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mario and Caterina LaBamba-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Fernando FernandoandFernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Fernando playing guitar YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingConcertPoster.jpg|A concert poster Gallery See here Released Dates *'Australia': June 5, 2008 *'America': July 29, 2008 Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves. Ready to sing? Dance? Dress up? Here are some songs from different times and different places. Song #1: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Leo and Sam take turns singing, then they switch to Greek halfway through on the main verse. Song #2: Dr. Knickerbocker Dr. Knickerbocker Knickerbocker Number Nine. Sam is dressed up as the doctor, while Murray, Anthony and Jeff dance along. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #3: A Sailor Went to Sea Megan, Emily, and Clare dance an Irish jig for the second half of the song Murray introduces Troy Cassar-Daley, a guitarist and singer. Song #4: Old Dan Tucker Troy and Captain Feathersword sing alternate verses while Anthony is dressed as Old Dan Tucker. The Wiggly Dancers do one of those poses where they lift one of their legs. Song #5: One Finger, One Thumb The Wiggles take turns singing these verses where they add another body part or action each time around. Then Captain Feathersword sings, then Captain and Sam sing the longest verse. Captain Feathersword is dressed as a talk show host (think Ed Sullivan) on a black and white TV. He introduces the Wiggles! Song #6: The Shimmie Shake The Wiggles are dressed up like the Beatles complete with go-go dancers. Sam greets Dorothy the Dinosaur and compliments her on her tutu. He asks what, and Dorothy replies there are fairy wings as she is ready to perform a fairy dance. Sam goes off to get his wings too. Song #7: The Fairy Dance Dorothy narrates this counting song. More Wiggly Dancer antics. Song #8: Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Everyone's dressed up on sailor uniforms. Wags plays the tally man. Dorothy the Dinosaur sings this song, and toddlers Murray, Jeff and Anthony plays the skippers. Sam even sings with someone else's lips. Murray is dressed in a suit. He is getting ready to go to the ball. It's Achilea the Mouse's ball. Come on and dance. Song #9: Swedish Rhapsody Lots of dancing on the ballroom as Jeff and Murray play accordion and guitar up in the balcony. Anthony and Fernando introduce the next song. Anthony plays a guitar riff, and Fernando recognizes the song as La Bamba. Song #10: La Bamba - featuring Fernando Sr. and Fernandito Moguel Mario and Caterina dance, while the Moguels and the Wiggles are up on balconies. This is done entirely in Spanish. Later on Mario and Caterina tie a ribbon with just their feet. Song #11: I Drive The Big Red Car Dorothy teaches a disco dance move called the Bus Stop. Song #12: (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop Antonio is the bus driver. Song #13: Follow the Leader Sam, Dorothy, and Captain sing this. Anthony tells everyone to get a partner and let's do the waltz together. Song #14: Tales of the Vienna Woods The second part of the song has dancing in a big ballroom with computer duplicated images of the dancers. Song #15: To Have A Tea Party The Wiggles and Dorothy sing this one. Jeff introduces Duke Ellington's The Mooche Song #16: The Mooche (Cham) The Wiggles are dressed in cool zoot suits, and they sport cat noses, while the dancers are dressed up in fuller cat costumes. Song #17: First in Line Anthony introduces the next song where Sam is on a swing and Anthony needs some help pushing him. At the count of three, he calls out for Wags. He tries again. Wags arrives and Anthony gives him the instructions. Song #18: Swinging On A Swing Murray introduces George who has a bouzouki. Song #19: Country Garden (Instrumental) They take turns strumming their guitar and bouzouki. Then Kristy and Caterina do some ballet. Some of the guys dance as bees and the girls dance in country dresses. Song #20: We're All Friends (Cover Of Greg Page's Song) This take on an All New Wiggles Version Of This Song song uses just the Wiggles and the Mascots for names. Closing Credits During the credits, each Wiggle tells the viewer their favorite part of making the CD & DVD: For Murray, it was playing his multiple guitars, including the Dobro. For Sam, it was singing, and playing his trumpet. He then proceeds to play a short part of "Get Ready To Wiggle" on his trumpet. For Jeff, it was playing his keyboards and learning new dance steps. And for Anthony, it was working with his son, Antonio. Trivia *Greg wrote the songs "I Drive The Big Red Car", "To Have A Tea Party", "First in Line" and "Swinging On A Swing" long before he left due to an illness called Orthostatic Intolerance. *The songs "I Drive the Big Red Car" and "To Have a Tea Party" were filmed in early 2007 because Dorothy's 7th costume was shown. *The Wiggles are seen in the epilogue in the end credits. *The end credits includes the following message: We sincerely hope this new music from us to you makes you feel like dancing! Putting the songs together wasn't so hard. Criteria...well, the music had to make you start tapping your feet, start nodding your head and make you start smiling like you had just eaten your grandmother's homemade biscuits, you know what I mean...joy! Happy Wiggling! - Anthony Field DVD Gallery YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Bluray.jpg|Blu-ray cover YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-USDisc.jpg|Original US Disc YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-nCircleFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover (2011 nCircle re-release) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-nCircleDisc.jpg|NCircle disc YMMFLD_shopbanner.jpg|Promo Banner DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 6